Wild Spirit
by Kelsea
Summary: Story dedicated to my shoy Lierena.


Wild Spirit  
By Sakuko  
  
iEvery pet is different. Every story is different too. /i  
--  
I ran passed the shop wizard, who explained the paint brush's location. It was 81,000 Neopoints, not as much as it should have been, but I had been saving for a month. I couldn't back down now… it was too late in the deal. I entered the shop; it gave the offering of at least 10 different paintbrushes. They were all passed 40,000…and I was thinking of almost buying something for my purple shoyru. But this time, it was for a different cause.  
  
Whoa, flashback-! Too far ahead of myself now…let me explain things a bit. It started at the beginning of June (you do know, that's Neopian for the first day of swimming). My shoyru, Terufuyue, was lonely and sad. Why? She had no sibling. I wasn't there all the time…I take care of 4 other pets, and I couldn't be there all the time. So naturally, she wanted some little sister or brother to look after. I was happy to oblige, she and I began saving up. We went to the adoption center on June 23rd, and adopted a red shoyru who I named Lierena. She was the last one; the red uni said she had been lifeless so no one would take her except me. There was an odd moment as I glanced at the red shoyru's eyes. They were dull, lifeless. I saw her face widen, her eyes sparkled, and she was handed to me. I almost dropped her…  
  
At first, Teru was delighted. She sat by her sister's crib talking to her. Telling her stories, happily showing her everyday just how much love had builded up inside her. Teru in herself is pretty unique…you see, I found her on a different planet as an actual human being. That's…another story, but somehow now she retains white velvet skin, and soft angel like feathers. So being so different, so alone all the time, she just talked to Rena all day long.  
  
After awhile, Rena was able to speak and walk on her own. That's when it changed…  
  
  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I heard. Emowhen, who had come to check on my shoyrus with me, looked at the door in horror.  
  
"I thought-" She began. I nodded to her baffled notion.  
  
"I know…this isn't like them." I ran up to the door and flung it open. Teru sat, teary faced. Have you ever seen an angel cry? Trust me, you don't want to. It's depressing…  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her. She got up and ran, hugging my legs, burying her face into my sweater. She sobbed for a few minutes…. trying to tell me something, I kneeled and held her shoulders so she'd face me and stop her crying. I asked her again. "What's wrong…?"  
  
"Rena hit me. I asked her if she wanted to go see Rhubane with me, but she just told me she had no interest. I wanted to know why-she told me to leave her alone… and hit me and ran into her room." She looked at her feet now. "Why would she do that?" She began to cry again. Rhubane was her friend, a shadow shoyru…one of my friend's pet. I looked at Emowhen, who wasn't behind me anymore. She went up to my younger pet, and rubbed her wocky cheek against Teru's. The shoyru's angelic feathers fell around her body.  
  
"I'll go see Rhubane anyway." She suddenly said, and dashed out the door.  
  
"Thanks," I told my eldest pet. Emowhen grinned and mouthed, 'no problem'.  
  
"What about Rena?" She asked. "What could be the matter…?"  
  
"I'll go see." I told her. So, I knocked on Rena's door. Which was…locked.  
  
"Go away Teru-I hate you!" She responded. I was now more thankful of Emowhen, for getting Teru to go visit her friend.  
  
"Its not Teru, its Kelse," I told her. Rena opened the door. "What's wrong, Rena…?"  
  
"Nothing! Go away!" She slammed the door, but I caught it, and with an easy push, it flung open.  
  
"What's going on…" I said softly, hoping for tenderness. Rena just turned her back, and looked at the sky with very few clouds.  
  
"Nothing." She repeated softly. "I just don't wanna to talk to anyone. Not until-"  
  
  
This. This inspired me to paint Rena. Maybe if she felt better about herself, she'd be okay.  
  
Unpause! Back at the shop…  
  
I looked at the striped paint brush, and fingered the cash. I picked it up and handed it to the shopkeeper. With a surprised look on her face, the shopkeeper put every bit in the till, and handed me the paint brush. A sense of excitement held my throat. I hadn't painted a pet with a paintbrush for a very long time, and I'd never saved up that much. Rena was going to be so happy! I yelled thank you, so everyone in the shop suddenly stopped, and glared at me. As for me, I just glared right back, and left, holding the paintbrush to my chest, being careful not to drop it or paint myself. When I got home, Rena was on the lawn, plucking a string that made a very strong elastic sound. I held it out to her, and Rena looked at me with confusion.  
  
"Huh? Is that for me?" She asked sternly. "What for?"  
  
"Hold out your paw…" I told her. Rena stuck it out, and I carefully ran the paintbrush down her arm. The darkness brightened and became a cyan color. Lavender stripes began to appear. Rena looked shocked.  
  
"We gotta go to the rainbow pool though. For this to work, and become permanent." I handed her the brush, and she became a striped shoyru with me helping, painting her. When we got home, Rena immediately left. She said she felt a little better and wanted to talk to some other shoyrus. I blinked. She had only done this once. The last time, she'd come home and was quite angry. I waited her return; Teru helped me make lemonade and cookies. They were in the oven when Rena did finally appear at the door, it was around evening.  
  
"Wow! I smell something delicious." Rena said almost hyper, and she was just about ready to burst into laughter.  
  
"Wha--?" I asked. "Well it's the cookies…but why are you so happy?"  
  
"I learned how to fly, and a friend…his name is Van, helped me."  
  
"Why do you suddenly feel so better…" I thought. "Is it really because of the paint brush?"  
  
Teru smiled. She was happy, that was good enough for her. "The cookies are baking. Would you like pizza for dinner?"   
  
"Yeah." Rena nodded. "Thank you sister."  
  
This was really strange. Rena feeling so much better? And after one friend? One outing? She wasn't in love, nah, Rena wasn't like that. What was it?   
  
I was on my back. Looking up at the ceiling, I felt as if Rena's mood was just an act. I had my window cracked, and the flower blossom's fragrance floated around my room. I heard faint crying…Rena… she wasn't as happy as it seemed. I knew it. Call it an owner's intuition. I snuck out of my room quietly, and sat by Rena's room. She was talking quite softly to herself.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She sobbed. "I thought I felt good. I did! I felt as if my world was coming together. These stripes-they feel and look familiar but somehow I'm sure they-can't be…I was always a red shoyru."  
  
"How…come forests catch my eye…how come…I feel…as if I wasn't-always a red shoyru, and perhaps." She continued to the night. Questioning herself. I fell asleep at the sound of,  
  
"Maybe…I'm a ghost…"  
  
I took Rena to a picnic the next day, it was a story picnic. People that were there took turns making up things about the others, using their name and odd situations.  
  
"Now," Began the kacheek when everyone was settled. "This is Kelse', and her shoyru-Lierena is it? Yes. Its Nalloa the grundo's turn."  
  
Naolla was a purple grundo, and she smiled at us as she stood up. "Okay I've got a perfect one!" She exclaimed. "I heard it from a friend yesterday…"  
  
She began simple enough.  
  
In a village far from the current neopia, near a stream with trees to cloak them, a tribe of oddly colored shoyrus made their life unknown to the rest of Neopia. They resembled striped shoyrus; only they were dark green with brown stripes. To match as camouflage.   
  
That was sort of odd…and I thought it to be something I recognized.   
The chief's daughter was noble and true to her tribe. Just as they were to her. She was the elder's daughter, so she had a sense of justice about her. She had feelings that were given off a certain mood, sort of like vaguely telling the future. She had many feelings, but the ones that scared her the most was a sad feeling. One night in particular, a sudden deep sorrow filled her gut. The fire crackled, and what should have been warm turned into an ice chilling feeling that tingled and bubbled up inside her skin.   
  
It continued until the plot thickened a bit…  
  
A fowl being that lived above neopia grabbed a young starry shoyru by the tail. He was working on genetically changing fur colors and personalities in any creature. Sloth's work, of course. He wanted to make the powerful neopet's with good hearts, powerful neopets with bad hearts and distinct markings.   
  
The starry shoyru would do perfectly. She was a great singer, with a pure heart. She had almost no troubles in the world, except without love she was willing to fall into Sloth's trap. So she made no objections when her heart was changed from white to black, and her beautiful blue tinged body was turned black. The star pattern that marked her skin flashed and glowed a horrible hue of purple. Her name was once beautiful, but it was changed. Sloth grinned, making a crimson colored shoyru dark as blood red out of a plain red shoyru. Making two more, and a deep blue colored one. He smiled, his first experiment with shoyrus successful. And Darkhearted had her own team.  
  
Sloth decided to let them loose over neopia to do as they pleased, like the Pant Devil and Jello Chia. No orders whatsoever, just regards to the other evil geniuses, and that was just a joke.  
  
It ended with the chief's daughter sacrificing herself, for the sake of her father and friends. In a display of courage. To show she was truly pure hearted, and some of the light fairies and ripped her pure soul out of her body and transferred it.   
  
"Did you think it was true?" Rena asked me on the way home. I giggled.  
  
"Never…" I told her.. "Its really impossible…"  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.   
  
I gave her a long hard look. "Naolla never did mention the name of the chief's daughter. Maybe its true."  
  
"Oh." Rena said, and she said nothing more.  
  
  
For now, the once wild spirit seems subdued. Her heart has lifted; her wings take to the sky. I think my shoyru's finally learned to be happy.   
  
The End… 


End file.
